Timed levels
Timed levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is purple with a timer hourglass. Timed levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, with the first timed level being level 20. Once you get to a timed level, Mr. Yeti will introduce it. Like moves levels, timed levels can be rare at times, with only it only 38 timed levels currently existing, making up 6.1% of all levels. In addition, timed levels do not appear in the Dreamworld despite appearing in Reality. Timed levels are considered easier than Jelly Levels and slightly easier than Candy Order Levels and Ingredients Levels. And some are very hard timed levels. See the full list of Timed levels here. Objective This is the only level type that it has unlimited moves. To pass a timed level, a certain score must be achieved within the time allocated. When a match subsequently results in three cascades, a +5 candy will come down. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 candy will come down after every four cascades. When time runs out all special candies are activated, then +5 candies are turned into wrapped candies and activated. The Extra Time booster gives 15 seconds extra at the start and the discontinued Charm of Frozen Time used to freeze the timer until the player made their next move. When an Extra Time Candy is matched, it will only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever is closer. Trivia *Candy Factory, Chocolate Mountains, Easter Bunny Hills, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, and all episodes after sweet surprise have only 1 timed level, while the others have 2. Meanwhile, Candy Town, Licorice Tower, Soda Swamp, Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau and beyond until Cereal Sea are the only episodes not to have any timed levels at all. *When Licorice Tower was released, level 373 was believed to be the last timed level ever, but this was confirmed false when Polkapalooza came out, as level 403 was timed. However, after Level 462, there were not timed levels until Level 618. Some people thought Level 462 was the last timed level. *There have never been two consecutive Timed Levels. *There has never been a Timed Level as the first level in an episode. *Timed Levels are the most spread out level type. In the entire game, the smallest gap between two timed levels is 4 (levels 80 and 84). This could, however, be a result of the level type's low abundance. *Fewer than 1 in 10 levels are Timed Levels. *Timed Levels could actually be the easiest level type, as there are no "insanely hard" timed levels. Moves Levels has levels 97, 98, and 110. *Level 182, amidst the Hell's Cluster, could be considered the hardest timed level. *Usually, the key to get three stars on these levels is combining wrapped candy + color bomb. But there are exceptions. *Level 211 is the only level with a maximum time that is not divisible by 5, which is 17 seconds. *There is usually a Timed Level just before a difficult level. An example would be Level 166 before Level 167. *Easter Bunny Hills is the only 15-level episode to have a timed finale. Level 80. *Level 252 is the only Timed level with 4 colours. *There are more Timed levels with 5 colours than there are with 6 colours. *There are no timed levels in the Dreamworld due to the Moon Struck system relating to the limited number of moves. *Hard timed levels tend to have 1 minute & 30 seconds (except Level 462, with 40 seconds). *Timed levels are only found in 29 episodes. They are the first 25 episodes, Polkapalooza, Rainbow Runway, Sugary Shire and Cereal Sea. Notable Timed Levels *'Level 20' - First Timed Level *'Level 108' - Tenth Timed Level *'Level 121' - A very hard level for some players *'Level 182' - Considered the hardest Timed Level *'Level 189' - Twentieth Timed Level *'Level 211' - Only timed level with a time limit not divisible by 5. (17 seconds) *'Level 252' - A timed level that can be played forever. Millions of points can be achieved. Also the only four coloured Time Level. *'Level 297' - A timed level with the lowest time limit. (15 seconds) *'Level 313' - Thirtieth Timed Level *'Level 343' - A timed level with the highest time limit (3 minutes) * Level 618 - Last Timed level to date Category:Level types Category:Time levels